makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lawl Before Time
The Lawl Before Time is a crossover fighting game spinoff of Chincherrinas's Smash Bros. Lawl series. Made by TheBrideKing, who decides to return to Lawl Community. The title was taken after the movie "The Land Before Time" and will not to be confused.. Which was replacing the word "Land" with the word "Lawl". Also, Lawl of Thrones are the second game spin-off created by TheBrideKing. Introductions Text and Read Intro TBA Plot "The Curse of the Tournament" is the Story Mode of the The Lawl Before Time. Its plotline is similar to "The Subspace Emissary", but this story is playing on various places of Planet Earth. This mode has also elements of a guessing game, like solving puzzles to unlock a door, making it very different from the last story mode. This Story Mode is about how The Lawl Before Time characters are attend to fight each of when Blue Father and his family have plot to make sure they need a champion to stay on their side. Codecs Ludwig Von Drake's Studio Inspired by Snake Codecs, Daily Bugling, and Palutena's Guidance. TheBrideKing decides to make his own Codec Version. Ludwig Von Drake's Discussion is made by William Shuford/TheBrideKing. It was based on the Snake Codecs in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Palutena's Guidance in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. It also features Donald Duck, Scrooge McDuck, and Huey, Dewey, and Louie as other archives. In The Lawl Before Time, Ludwig's Discussion is now a feature in the Vault with its own sub-plot. There the player can pick any character in the roster and listen as Ludwig, Scrooge, Donald, and some surprise guest characters discuss about the fighters. After the conversation is over, the player returns to the character select screen. Narrators Characters Playable Characters * Starters Characters = (*) * Unlock-able Characters = ($) It's a bird! It's a plane! It's Super-Era! Mystery Science Era 3000 Teenage Mutant Ninja Era * Sakura Kasugano * Ibuki * Helena Douglas * Kokoro * Ino Yamanaka * Hinata Hyuga * Kakashi Hatake * Tai Lung * Yuffie Kisaragi The Texas Era Massacre * Vincent Valentine * Revy * Skulduggery Pleasant * Raziel * Saber (Fate/Stay Night) * Shura Kirigakure * Black Jack (Anime) * Emma Frost * Mighty Max * DLC Characters * Littlefoot his Friends * Sandra The Fairy Tail Detective * Super Timmy Turner * Ned Needlemeyer * Sally Bollywood * Pink Floyd * * Empty Slot Winners # Galaga Rocket Ship (Empty Slot # 1 (1st Place)) # Steve Urkel (Empty Slot # 1 (2nd Place))* # George Lopez (Empty Slot # 1 (3rd Place)) # Crona (Empty Slot # 1 (4th place)) Other Characters * Assist Trophy * Bosses * Empty Slot Other Options * Stages * My Music! * Museum of Lawl Trophies * Classic Mode * Bonus Stages and Miniames Trivia * TheBrideKing decided to replace Smash Bros Lawl: Dissidia and the Lawl of the Rings until he decides to make new Smash Bros Lawl Spinoff. Category:Crossover games Category:Fighting Games Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Series